Promises Restored
by Angelstearz
Summary: John finds a way to rebuild a broken trust. (2nd in 'Promises' seriers, read 'Promises Broken' first!
1. Birthday surprises

Title: Promises Restored  
Author: Angelstearz  
Rating: PG  
Summary: John finds a way to restore the fragile trust he once broke in Makayla's eyes. (You need to read "Promises Broken" first!)  
Author's Notes: This is the second story in my "Promises" series. It would be incredibly wise to read Promises Broken first.  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Never have, never will.  
  
Atlanta, 6 Months Later  
  
As Makayla looked around her surroundings, she realized that she'd never been happier in her life. She smiled as she saw John making his way towards her in the overcrowded restaurant. She stood to greet him, "Hey." He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hey." They both sat down.   
  
"Sorry about this." She looked at him, a little confused. "Sorry about what?" He gestured around him, "This. I know we had agreed to meet earlier. It's just everything got so crazy at work and then before I knew it, it was much later than I thought." She shrugged it off, "It's okay. I got to know Jerry a little better, didn't I Jerry?" He turned and saw she was talking about the waiter whom had just approached their table.   
  
Jerry, the waiter, smiled. "We had a rather informative conversation." He leaned in a little, as if to share a secret, and then whispered conspiratorially, "Did you know that this rather tantalizingly beautiful woman here has an interesting tattoo that no man has ever seen?" Makayla blushed. John raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "No, Jerry, I did not. Thanks for the tip." Jerry straightened up and pulled out his pad and pen, "So, what can I get for you two today?"  
  
John and Makayla ordered and the waiter left the table. There was a silence between the two "new" friends but it wasn't like before. It was a rather comfortable and amiable silence.   
  
John started to speak but hesitated and then closed his mouth. Makayla watched him and took a sip of her water, "What?"   
  
He looked at her and tried again, failing to get the words out again. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Whatever it is-"  
  
"You know I had a whole speech prepared but..." He trailed off and Jerry brought their food and winked at Makayla. "...I just can't seem to get it out so, here." He placed a bulky envelope on the table. "Happy Birthday."   
  
She looked up at him, startled, "Wow. I can't believe you remembered." He smiled shyly, "I never forgot." Makayla picked it up and started to open it but John put his hand on hers, "Don't."  
  
She gave him a quizzical look, which he responded with an impish look, "Sorry. Just...wait. Until you're alone, that is." She looked at him, confused, but nodded. "Okay."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
(Makayla's apartment, That night)  
  
Makayla was sitting on the couch, vegging in front of the TV when she remembered the envelope from earlier. She stood and went to the table in the hallway that her purse was sitting on.   
  
She pulled it out and opened it.   
  
A key fell to the carpeted floor.   
  
She started to read the letter included while kneeling to pick up the lone key. She had to grab a hold of the wall to steady herself as she read the impassioned and thoughtful letter.  
  
Kay~  
  
I don't exactly know how to start this or even what to say but I couldn't sleep while this had to be said. You are without a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are the epitome of the word strong. And I have and will always regret not being there for you while you grew into the wonderful woman you are today. You say your father broke you, broke your spirit but I say that you are wrong. No man, no person on this earth could break a spirit such as yours. Yours is an old one, an old soul. One that truly understands the evil in the world but still looks for the good. Your father may have broken your body but you are healing. Slowly but surely healing. I know now, as I always have in the back of my mind, that I was the beginning of your pain. I had the one thing you held most valuable in this world and I violated it. Like your father violated you, I violated your trust. I broke it and took that special ability to trust another being away from you. I know it's not much but you got to start somewhere, right? Enclosed are a key and an address. The address will take you to the place I promised you as a child, a haven from the adults of the world. The key will open the door. Maybe this will help start us down the long road to trust again. Happy birthday, Kay.  
  
Love Always,  
  
John  
  
  
  
Makayla could barely see for the tears in her eyes. She looked at the key in her palm with wonder. She grabbed her purse and keys, heading out the door, determined to make John see that she had started down that road, alone, a long time ago.  
  
But now he was ready.  
  
For when she learned not to trust he learned not to care.   
  
He was just as broken as she was.  
  
And she was determined to fix him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: Okay, this story will NOT continue unless I get at least 5 reviews urging me to continue. I really would like for you guys' opinion. Thanx! 


	2. Jenny

A.N.: I am so so so so so so sorry for not posting sooner. I have had severe writer's block for a LONG time. But I really hope you like this!  
  
  
  
Makayla looked out the passenger side window in confusion. The address led her to John's cabin. She looked down at the piece of paper again.   
  
Surely, this couldn't be right.  
  
She opened her car door and stepped out, determined to find out.  
  
Makayla walked up the pathway and with the key from the envelope, opened the front door.   
  
When she stepped inside, she smiled. John hadn't been kidding when he had promised her childhood getaway.   
  
Inside was every child's toy and game known to man. She kept taking her tour with a grin plastered on her face. When she arrived in the kitchen, she couldn't help but look.  
  
She opened the fridge and laughed. She pushed past all of the junk food, but did not find anything else. She continued her search of the kitchen and was continually met with every child's fantasy. A kitchen filled with nothing but junk.  
  
Makayla heard the front door open and went to the front of the house. John was waiting anxiously for her response.   
  
She threw her arms around him, with tears in her eyes. He returned the hug and, when she pulled away from him, held out his arms, "Well?"  
  
She laughed, wiping away the tears and nodded. "I think this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." He dipped his head at her, "Good. It's kinda what I was going for."  
  
John held his arm out, "Shall we?" Makayla smiled and followed him into the living room. She couldn't help but chuckle when he pulled out the game, 'Twister'.   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Makayla groaned when she opened her eyes. Her stomach was doing flips from all the candy she had eaten. She went downstairs where John was making breakfast and she moaned in pain, shielding her eyes, "Please! No more food!"  
  
John chuckled, "Relax. It's good for you." She lowered her hands to see what kind of abomination John had cooked up. She was surprised to find pancakes and coffee.   
  
She nodded her head, impressed, "Wow. Grown-up food? Never would have guessed."  
  
John quirked his eyebrow, "Well, I am a man of many surprises."  
  
Makayla nodded, her mouth full of food, "That you are." Makayla and John ate their breakfast in a semi-silence, with the occasional wisecrack from John.   
  
As the two were doing the dishes Makayla gave John a hug, "Thank you."  
  
John was surprised but recovered quickly and hugged her back, "You're very welcome." John looked at his watch and winced, "Oooh. I gotta get going." He gave her a quick kiss on the temple and grabbed his keys.  
  
"I thought you had today off."  
  
He smiled at her, "I do. I have a date with Jenny."  
  
"Wow. That's what? Number 4?"  
  
He nodded and stared off into space, "You know, I actually think this might last." She gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Have-"   
  
The door slammed.  
  
"-fun."  
  
Makayla stared at the dishes left in the sink. She threw down her dishrag and grabbed her own keys. She wasn't going to stick around while he was out having all the fun.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
(One Week Later)  
  
Makayla paced the floor, "No. No, I understand."  
  
"Yeah....No, it's fine. I mean, you gotta meet 'em sooner or later."  
  
"Really. John, it's fine."  
  
"I promise......no I was thinking about making us dinner but hadn't started yet."  
  
"Yeah, talk to you later. All right.........bye."  
  
Makayla hung up the phone and looked at Midnight, the newest addition to her pathetic little family, "Look's like it's just you and me, buddy." The cat yawned and started to give itself a bath.   
  
Makayla went over to the table poured herself a glass of wine. The buzzer in the kitchen went off and she pulled out her "famous" chicken spaghetti. She walked to the trash can and dumped it out.   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
(Three days later)  
  
Makayla gave the phone an evil look as it rang, promising another night by herself while John was out, yet again, with Jenny.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Well, I mean, it's not like you can help that she made reservations. No. Yeah. Okay. Have fun."  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
(John's POV)  
  
John couldn't help but feel like a jerk when he hung up the phone. Jenny came out of the bathroom, putting on her earrings.   
  
"Baby, you need to hurry. The reservations are for 8 and it's 30 minutes till. How will it look if we're late?"  
  
John mumbled something and Jenny looked up, "What did you say, sweetie?"  
  
"I said, it will look like we're running late."  
  
Jenny gave him a stiff smile, "John, these people are very important to me and to you."  
  
"How are they important to me?"  
  
"John, really! Surely you weren't planning on playing 'Detective' all of your life, were you? Now, are you going to get dressed or not?"  
  
John felt his body tense up, "No, I'm not." She looked at him in shock. He threw her her keys, "You better get going. You don't want to be late."  
  
John pulled on his leather jacket and walked out.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Makayla was curled up on the couch, watching a sappy movie, when the doorbell rang. She looked over at her lazy cat in wonder, "Who the hell could that be?"   
  
She went over and answered it in shock. "John? I thought you had reservations with Jenny?" He shrugged. "I don't think that's going to work out so much."  
  
Makayla gave him a confused look as he walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch, "So what movie are we watching? 'A Walk To Remember' Oooh. You're not in a good mood, huh?"  
  
Makayla closed the door, "Yeah, I kinda got stood up earlier." John winced, "Well, that guy's an idiot. I'm sure if you were to forgive him, after much groveling of course, that he would be sure not to do that again."  
  
"I'll have to remember that." She went back to the couch and curled up next to John and pressed play.  
  
John put his arm around Makayla and looked down at her. She was watching the movie attentively. He smiled and shook his head, he was an idiot for doing that. Any guy would be an idiot for that.  
  
Makayla felt his eyes on her and turned her head upwards, "What?" John just shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."   
  
As Makayla went back to her movie, John made a promise to himself.   
  
He wasn't going to screw up again. She was his family and that was all that mattered.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
  
  
A.N.: This is the end, I know it was short!, of Story #2. Story #3 should be written and posted soon. 


End file.
